Par une belle journée d'automne
by Lily-nee
Summary: One Shot Un sorcier, une moldue, une rencontre... Romance HPOC.


Titre: Par une belle journée d'automne

Auteur: Moi! Lily Petite Etoile.

Rating: G

Genre: General/Romance

Histoire: Un sorcier, une moldue, une rencontre…

Disclaimer: Le monde de Harry Potter et tous ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Liz et Anna McNamara et Sandra sont ma propriété!

Note: Il y a une scène que l'on peut qualifier de «PG-13» voir «R» dans cette fic, je l'ai mis en **gras** pour ceux qui ne veulent pas la lire (elle n'est pas essentielle à l'histoire), de plus je me suis inspirée d'un passage du roman «Au delà du mensonge» de Beverly Barton pour l'écrire.

Merci aussi à Lice Chan pour m'avoir relue et pour m'avoir donné son avis...

ooOooOoo

31 Octobre 2001

C'était une très belle journée d'automne. Les feuilles devenues jaunes, rouges et oranges, virevoltaient à cause de la légère brise. Il faisait beau, un magnifique soleil illuminait le paysage automnal qu'était devenu le parc. Un jeune homme, seul, marchait dans l'allée. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, courts et en bataille, ainsi que des yeux vert émeraude cerclés de fines lunettes rondes à monture noire. Il s'appelait Harry Potter, et se rendait dans un endroit bien précis… Tout de noir vêtu, du pantalon à la chemise en passant par son manteau, les mains dans les poches, il avançait doucement, pensif…

Un ballon atterri à ses pieds, il se baissa pour le ramasser et en se relevant, il aperçut deux petits garçons d'environ sept ans qui l'observaient d'un air gêné, leurs mères, un peu plus loin, étaient penchées au dessus d'une poussette. Il renvoya le ballon en souriant aux gamins et repris sa marche tout en entendant leur timide «merci»…

Il arrive à l'autre bout du parc, approcha d'une grande grille où l'on pouvait lire le mot «cimetière», inscrit grâce aux lettres de fer forgé. Il poussa la grille et entra, on pouvait voir sa silhouette noire parcourir les allées. Il s'arrêta devant deux tombes, quelque peu à l'écart des autres et protégées par un grand chêne. Sur la première on pouvait lire:

«James Alexander Potter

14/04/1960 – 31/10/1981

A notre fils, avec amour

Mon frère, toujours présent dans mon cœur

Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours

Ami sincère et regretté.»

Sur la seconde, était inscrit:

«Lily Rose Evans-Potter

22/06/1960 – 31/10/1981

Amie fidèle et adorée

A notre petite fleur

Toujours dans nos cœurs.»

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla, vérifia que personne ne l'observait, sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule. Deux fleurs de lys apparurent alors. Il en déposa une sur chaque tombe, puis il agita à nouveau sa baguette, des étincelles en sortirent, se séparèrent en deux et virevoltèrent sur les tombes. On put alors lire «A mon père, au courage exemplaire» et «A ma mère, pour tout son amour».

Harry rangea sa baguette et une larme solitaire coula doucement sur sa joue alors qu'il passait les doigts sur les nouvelles inscriptions. Puis il commença à parler, dans un murmure:

«Merci… Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, il y a maintenant vingt ans. Je suis auror maintenant, comme toi papa… Mais ne t'inquiète pas maman, je ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés quand je peux l'éviter… Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si j'ai hérité du don de papa pour s'attirer les ennuis, hein? Bref, j'ai une grande nouvelle, Voldemort est mort, et pour de bon cette fois, je me suis occupé de son cas personnellement… On est encore à la recherche de certains mangemorts mais la plupart sont déjà enfermés à Azkaban. Bon je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, je n'aime pas trop les cimetières, mais je reviendrai bientôt c'est promis… Je vous aime…»

Le jeune homme se releva et commença à marcher lentement vers la sortie du cimetière. Il commençait à retraverser le parc quand une gamine qui courait s'écroula devant lui. Elle se mit à pleurer et Harry s'agenouilla près d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle avait, lui murmura des mots apaisants. La petite se calma tandis qu'une jeune femme arrivait en courant.

«Anna!

**- **Liz! Je suis tombée! Mais le monsieur y m'a aidé!

**- **Je t'avais dit de ne pas courir partout! Regarde ta robe! Maman va être furieuse! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins?

**- **Non! Le monsieur, et ben il est gentil et il m'a aidé!

**- **Ok, vient là maintenant… Merci beaucoup de l'avoir aidé, Mr?

**- **Potter, Harry Potter…

**- **Et bien merci encore Mr Potter…

**- **Et vous êtes?

**- **Elisabeth McNamara, et voici ma sœur Anna.

**- **Enchanté.

**- **Dis tu veux jouer avec moi?

**- **Anna! Ne l'embête pas voyons! Il a sûrement d'autres choses à faire!

**- **Oh! Toi tu ferais aussi bien de jouer avec nous! Après tout, maman a bien dit qu'il serait temps que tu lui ramènes quelqu'un, histoire qu'elle deviennent bientôt grand-mère!

**- **Anna!

**- **Mais c'est la vérité! Si tu continues comme ça tu va finir vieille fille! Comme Miss Pidibig!

**- **Ca suffit maintenant!»

La jeune femme était maintenant rouge d'embarras, sa sœur la regardait avec les yeux de l'innocence et Harry éclata de rire en observant le tableau. Puis il se calma et dit:

«Je suis désolé Anna, mais je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer aux même jeux que toi, par contre je veux bien discuter un peu avec ta sœur.

**- **Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester avec nous si…

**- **Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…»

Ils discutèrent toute l'après-midi en surveillant Anna qui était pour le moment leur principal sujet de conversation, Liz lui racontant des anecdotes plus désopilantes les unes que les autres. Harry invita Elisabeth à dîner le samedi suivant, et la jeune femme accepta avec joie… Il se quittèrent peut de temps après, Harry devant retourner au ministère et Liz rentrer chez elle après avoir ramener Anna.

Le samedi suivant...

Ils avaient convenus de se retrouver au restaurant, le «Sweet Home», un restaurant français. Harry était arrivé le premier et lorsque Elisabeth arriva il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler du regard. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés lui descendaient jusqu'au épaules et on pouvait apercevoir de ci de là des mèches rouges, ses yeux bruns étaient légèrement maquillés et elle portait une robe noire sobre mais très élégante. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, heureux tous deux de se retrouver, puis dînèrent tout en discutant, Harry posant toutes sortes de questions à Liz, auxquelles elle répondait avec plaisir:

«Je suis actuellement en licence d'histoire, spécialisée dans l'antiquité greco-romaine et l'égyptologie, mon but étant de devenir conservatrice de musée. J'adorerai travailler au British Museum! Quand j'était petite je passais des heures entières là bas! A un tel points que pour mes 10 ans mon père m'a offert un abonnement pour que je puisse entrer à volonté dans le musée! Les vigils étaient d'abord surpris puis ils sont carrément venu me proposer de visiter les «coulisses»! C'était vraiment génial!

**- **J'imagine! L'histoire à l'air d'être une véritable passion pour toi!

**- **Oh oui!

**- **Moi j'ai toujours trouvé ça barbant, mais c'était peut-être parce que mon prof avait la particularité d'être très soporifique! Mais peut-être que si tu me montrais, je serais plus attentif!

**- **Tu voudrais visiter le musée? Et que je sois ton guide?

**- **Oui, pourquoi pas?

**- **D'accord! Dit moi quand ça t'arrange!

**- **Demain?

**- **Ok!»

Ils continuèrent à dîner ponctuant leur phrases d'éclat de rire et de mots gentils… Harry lui avait dit qu'il travaillait dans les forces de l'ordre, une unité spéciale, qui devait rester secrète et elle n'avait pas posé de questions… Une fois le dîner terminé, il la raccompagna chez elle et elle lui proposa un dernier verre dans son appartement. Ne pouvant refuser il la suivit. Elle le laissa entrer dans son appartement et lui dit de se mettre à l'aise:

«Fais comme chez toi!

**- **C'est joli ici!

**- **Merci, j'ai fait la déco avec ma colocataire…

**- **Et elle n'est pas là?

**- **Non, Sandra est partie en vacances en famille à l'île Maurice!(¤)

**- **Au soleil alors…

**- **Oui, même si elle n'a pas besoin de ça, elle est bronzée toute l'année!(¤)

**- **Elle est avec toi en cours?

**- **Oh non! Elle est en fac de médecine! Elle veut devenir pédiatre, ou peut-être sage-femme…(¤)

**- **Vous vous êtes rencontrée par hasard alors?

**- **Non, c'est ma meilleur amie depuis le collège, ça fait bien plus de dix ans qu'on est amies…(¤) Tu prend quoi? Un café, un thé ou peut-être un alcool fort?

**- **Un café ce sera parfait merci…

**- **Je vais tout de suite le préparer, je reviens dans cinq minutes…»

Elle partit préparer son café dans la cuisine tandis qu'Harry visitait un peu les lieux, il trouva l'appartement chaleureux et très agréable, c'était toujours mieux que chez lui, mais à vrai dire même son bureau était plus chaleureux que son appartement!

Quand elle revint avec le café, ils s'assirent et discutèrent encore un moment, puis vers 23 h, Harry se leva pour prendre congé de la jeune femme. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, Harry se retourna vers elle et lui donna un baiser, en guise de «bonsoir». Baiser auquel elle répondit presque instantanément. Le jeune homme entoura la taille de la jeune femme de ses bras pour appronfondir encore plus le baiser, Liz passa alors les bras autour du cou du jeune homme et ferma la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir d'un coup de pied.

**Elle entraîna alors son compagnon vers sa chambre, en chemin ils commencèrent à oter leurs vêtements qui étaient une barrière à leur désir, puis ils furent nus tous les deux et Harry souleva Liz dans ses bras. **

**«Je n'ais rien sur moi, dit-il.**

**- J'ai ce qu'il faut dans la table de nuit, soupira Liz.»**

**Il l'allongea sur le lit, et debout dans la lumière du clair de lune, il semblait immense, sombre et dangereux. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi, sans bouger? Qu'attendait-il?**

**Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse. Liz se redressa et se mit à genoux.**

**«Harry? Qu'y a-t-il?»**

**Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings.**

**«Harry, tu me fais peur.»**

**Elle posa la main sur sa poitrine. Les battements furieux qu'elle perçut sous sa paume l'effrayèrent.**

**Il lui saisit le poignet et la repoussa sur le lit. Puis il s'allongea sur elle. Il avait les traits tirés, comme sous l'effet d'une angoisse insupportable.**

**«Je ne veux pas te faire peur, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. C'est moi qui ai peur... à cause du désoir que j'éprouve pour toi... des choses que j'ai envie de te faire...**

**- Oh, Harry...»**

**Il lui prit les mains et lui cloua les bras au dessus de la tête. Liz attendit, il dévora sa bouche, la mordilla, l'explora. Puis ses lèvres partirent à la découverte de son corps, cou, épaules, seins.**

**«Harry...**

**- Chut.»**

**Il l'apaisa d'un tendre baiser sur la bouche, puis il lâcha ses mains et descendit le long de son ventre, en embrassant son nombril au passage.**

**Il lui écarta les jambes, et Liz prit sa tête entre ses mains pour le guider. Il lui jeta un regard brûlant, avant de plonger dans ses profondeurs humides. Elle se cambra, afin de s'offrir plus entièrement aux baisers et aux caresses de sa langue et de ses doigts. Lorqu'elle gémit et agrippa les épaules de Harry, il accéléra le rythme, l'amenant au bord de la folie. Le plaisir la foudroya brutalement. Sans plus attendre, il se redressa, enfila un préservatif qu'il avait trouvé dans la table de chevet de la jeune femme, et la pénétra, martelant son corps offert de toute la violence de son désir. Lorsqu'il se mit à trembler et qu'un grognement rauque lui échappa, elle poussa un cri, stupéfaite et bouleversée d'avoir eu un si puissant orgasme.**

**Sans se retirer, Harry bascula sur le dos et la hissa sur lui. Elle savoura le bonheur de le sentir palpiter encore en ellle. Il referma les bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient.**

**Peu avant l'aube, il la réveilla et lui fit de nouveau l'amour. Plus lentement, plus longuement, mais avec autant de sauvagerie. Et, comme elle s'assoupissait, une idée à la fois séduisante et déroutante lui traversa l'esprit. Peu importait combien de fois ils feraient l'amour, ce ne serait jamais assez. Elle ne cesserait jamais de le désirer. Elle aurait de plus en plus besoin de lui et elle finirait par tant l'aimer qu'il lui deviendrait aussi essentiel que l'air qu'elle respirait...**

4 mois plus tard...

Ils étaient tous les deux au retaurant, Harry avait tenu à l'inviter pour fêter leur 4 mois ensemble. Ils venaient de terminer leur dîner et sortirent dans la rue. Ils se baladèrent un peu dans les rues de Londres et Harry commença à se diriger vers chez Liz, celle-ci s'arrêta et le força à faire de même...

«Pourquoi on irait pas chez toi pour une fois? Demanda-t-elle.

**- **Je préfère qu'on aille chez toi...

**- **Harry! Ca fait 4 mois qu'on sort ensemble et je n'ai toujours pas vu où tu habites! Tu trouve ça normal?

**- **Chut! Pas en pleine rue s'il te plait! Allons chez toi...

**- **Non! Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas donné une bonne raison!

**- **C'est insalubre! Je vis dans un quartier mal fréquenté! Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu y viennes, c'est dangereux!

**- **Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sais! Et je découvrirai bien quoi un de ces jours!»

Et elle reprit sa marche vers son appartement, laissant un Harry préoccupé sur le trottoir...

La semaine suivante...

«Mais bon sang répond, bordel de merde!

**- **Tut... Tut... Tut...»

Liz raccrocha et jeta le téléphone sur le divan avec un geste rageur. Sa collocataire et accésoirement meilleure amie sortit à ce moment de la cuisine et la regarda avec un drôle d'air...

«Ca va pas Liz?

**- **Si ça va parfaitement! Harry ne décroche pas son portable, à croire qu'il l'a toujours éteint! Et bien entedu, il ne m'a pas donné le numéro de son boulot car c'est «Top Secret», et il n'a pas le téléphone chez lui! A croire qu'il se fiche franchement de ma gueule!

**- **Eh, ma grande, faut pas te mettre dans cet état! Regarde moi avec Raphaël! (¤)

**- **Oui mais c'est pas pareil! Je suis avec Harry depuis un peu plus de 4 mois et j'ai toujours pas pus voir où il habite, où il travaille, qui sont ses amis! J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ne veut pas vraiment de moi dans sa vie!»

A ce moment là, la sonette retentit et Sandra alla ouvrir, découvrant sur le seuil le petit ami de Liz.

«Elle est en colère contre toi...

**- **Pourquoi?

**- **Ah, ça faut voir avec elle... Liz! C'est Harry! Je sors faire une course! A tout!»

Harry entra dans l'appartement et découvrit une Liz effondrée sur le divan. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle lui sortit alors tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et il l'écouta en silence, puis il prit la parole...

«Donne moi juste du temps, c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien dans une relation et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher avec mon passé... Mais un jour je te raconterais tout, c'estpromi...»

Elle renifla et l'embrassa, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle serait patiente...

2 mois plus tard...

Harry était passé cherché Liz, aujourd'hui il avait décidé de tout lui dire, en commençant par lui présenter ses amis Ron et Hermione qui étaient à présent mariés. Ils devaient se rejoindre dans un café près du chaudron baveur. La rencontre se passa bien, Ron n'ayant fait aucune bourde puis Harry se tourna vers Liz, prenant Ron et Hermione à témoin...

«Il faut qu je te dise quelque chose...

**- **Vas-y je t'écoute...

**- **Et bien voilà, je ne suis pas vraiment celui que tu crois...

**- **Tu es un criminel évadé de prison?

**- **Non.

**- **Un fou échappé d'un asile?

**- **Non plus.

**- **Tu es un transexuel?

**- **Non! Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Ron éclatait de rire.

**- **Hum... Tu viens d'une autre planète?

**- **Non! Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions?

**- **Tu m'as dis ne pas être celui que je crois, alors j'essai d'éliminer les pires sénarios!

**- **Oh!

**- **Tu vas me le dire finalement alors?

**- **Quoi?

**- **Ce que tu me cache depuis le début, betâ! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- **Je suis un sorcier, et Ron et Hermione aussi!

**- **Vous êtes quoi?

**- **Des sorciers!

**- **Ne te fiche pas de moi, je trouve pas ça drôle! Je croyais que tu allais me dire la vérité!

**- **Mais c'est la vérité!

**- **Prouve le moi alors!»

Il lança un regard désespéré à Hermione et Ron, qui se levèrent.

«Suis nous! Lança la sorcière.»

Et elle quitta le café, Ron sur ses talons. Harry se leva et prit la main de Liz pour l'inciter à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit en rouspétant. Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment en ruine où Ron et Hermione s'engouffrèrent.

«Vous êtes fous! Je vais pas rentrer dans un truc où le plafon risque de me tomber sur la tête!

**- **Tu as confiance en moi? Demanda Harry en lui tendant la main.

**- **Oui, dit-elle en la prennant.»

Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur où elle découvrit un bar dans un genre spécial. Ils s'assirent et Harry reprit la parole.

«Tu vois? Ici c'est le Chaudron Baveur, le bar sorcier le plus connu de Londres. Il cache l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, l'allée commerçante des sorciers.»

Liz était stupéfaite mais avec les explications de Ron, Harry et Hermione, elle se familiarisa rapidement à ce nouveau monde. Ils l'emmenèrent au Chemin de Traverse où elle s'émerveilla de tout ce qu'elle découvrit...

Le soir, Harry l'emmena chez lui. Liz fut étonnée de découvrir un appartement aussi froid, qui ne reflètait absolument pas la personnalité de celui qui y habitait. Pendant que le jeune homme préparait du café, elle inspecta les photographies sur la commode, seules touches d'humanité dans l'appartement. Elle y découvrit, le plus souvent un couple, dont l'homme ressemblait beaucoup à Harry et elle en déduit que cela devait être ses parents, elle savait qu'ils étaient morts quand il était encore jeune, mais elle ne savait pas de quoi.

Harry revint avec le café, puis pendant qu'ils buvaient le brevage, il lui raconta sa vie: la mort de ses parents, Voldemort, les Dursley, Poudlard, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron et sa famille, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, la bataille, son métier d'Auror, ses joies et ses peines, ses douleurs...

Elle l'écouta et quand il eu finit et qu'une larme glissait le long de sa joue, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler...

31 Octobre 2002

Tout juste un an après s'être rencontré, Harry emmena Liz à travers ce même parc où il consola Anna et découvrit Liz... Ils arrivèrent devant la grille du cimetière qu'ils poussèrent ensemble... Harry entraîna sa fiancée, car il l'avait demandé en mariage quelques semaines plus tôt, entre les tombes. Il s'arrêta devant les tombes de ses parents où l'on pouvait lire depuis un an:

«James Alexander Potter

14/04/1960 – 31/10/1981

A notre fils, avec amour

Mon frère, toujours présent dans mon cœur

Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours

Ami sincère et regretté

A mon père, au courage exemplaire.»

Et:

«Lily Rose Evans-Potter

22/06/1960 – 31/10/1981

Amie fidèle et adorée

A notre petite fleur

Toujours dans nos cœurs

A ma mère, pour tout son amour.»

Il s'agenouilla devant et comme l'an passé, fit apparaître deux fleurs de lys qu'il déposa sur chaque tombe, tandis que Liz déposait les roses qu'elle tenait à la main. Puis, le jeune homme commença à parler.

«Maman, papa, j'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un... Voici Elisabeth McNamara, elle et moi nous sommes ensemble depuis bientôt un an, je l'aime et nous allons nous marier pour la nouvelle année, je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. Je suis heureux maintenant et c'est en partie grâce à vous, alors merci.»

Harry se releva, une unique larme coulant le long de sa joue. Liz le rearqua et l'essuya d'un simple geste, rempli de tendresse... Le jeune homme lui sourit et prit sa main... Ils quittèrent le cimetière, Harry serrant sa fiancé contre lui, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, maintenant il n'était plus seul, ils étaient deux, heureux et unis... C'était une belle journée d'automne...

ooOooOoo

Voilà! C'est fini! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

(¤) Ce sont des petits clins d'oeils à ma meilleure amie Alex! lol!

Bisous

Lily Petite Etoile


End file.
